There is a risk that a golfer be injured or the accuracy of shot be lowered in case of largely increasing the number of vibrations in a golf shaft when a golf ball is hit with the golf shaft. Therefore, a golf shaft is required to have a characteristic of decreasing the number of vibrations applied thereto when the golf ball is hit.
In order to reduce the weight of a golf shaft, a golf shaft composed of fiber-reinforced resins (also referred to as “prepregs”) is frequently used.
As a conventional prepreg golf shaft, a prepreg golf shaft including triaxial fabric layers which are located at at least one end of the opposite end portions of the golf shaft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,426.
Also, a carbon fiber golf shaft reinforced with a metal sheet near a tip end portion of the golf shaft is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0404713.
However, although the bending strength and torsional strength are improved in the above-mentioned conventional golf shafts, the effect of decreasing the number of vibrations in the golf shaft when the golf ball is hit is not obtained at all.
Further, although a golf shaft in which prepregs are included in all portions of the whole length in an axial direction of the golf shaft is widely used, the effect of decreasing the number of vibrations in the golf shaft when the golf ball is hit is not obtained at all.